


Bringing Him Back

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [79]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Gen, implied borusumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 79 - "Be careful."
Relationships: Kakei Sumire & Uchiha Sarada
Series: Drabble Collection [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 2





	Bringing Him Back

"I want to find him," Sarada said. "We have a solution for the karma issue now, thanks to you, and Boruto is out there, thinking the best way to protect everyone is by not being around."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Sumire said with a smile. "I would go as well, but I need to make sure this works, when you find him and get back."

"I'll bring him back to you," Sarada promised.

Sumire tried to fight a blush at Sarada's knowledge of her still present crush. "Be careful."

"Always am, aren't I?" Sarada asked.

"Good luck."


End file.
